


Meulin Leijon: The Mage of Heart Exposition

by callousTenacity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousTenacity/pseuds/callousTenacity
Summary: Meulin Leijon believed in a love that was only told to have existed in one pairing, a pairing that had known of a love that transcended beyond that of the systematic quadrants.





	

In every story, there is a love story, and with every love story there is a hidden sad story, and Meulin's quadratic story was no different than that of a novel on its own. Meulin Leijon believed in a love that was only told to have existed in one pairing, a pairing that had known of a love that transcended beyond that of the systematic quadrants. This Leijon wished for a love like that, and the love that she had once experienced was so close that she could almost taste it. It had always been a dream of hers to reach a love just as genuine and passionate as that of her post-scratch self, the Disciple, who had shared a love that strong with the forbidden soul called the Signless. 

Meulin admired the love between the two. It was a love so pure, that no amount of wear and tear that the pair experienced from Alternian society ever caused their transcendent love to falter. 

The ship cat envied their love because it was not a love that she could ever experience. Due to a series of unfortunate events, she had lost the one love that could have helped her obtain such a goal, and the pre-scratch version of the Signless was already mirroring a love that she hadn't seen amongst their post-scratch selves. 

Torn between two different desires, Meulin forced herself to experience an unimaginable heartache that she hid expertly behind a facade of giddiness and an endless amount of quadratic ships. It was rumored amongst her companions that she used these ships to try and map out a timeline, a timeline in which she or someone of the Leijon bloodline was going to one day experience a love that strong and impenetrable. She spent sweeps upon sweeps trying to find it. The closest she got was her Dancestor falling for the dancestor of the Pre-scratch Signless. 

Unfortunately, though, that to was a ship that fell through as the descendant of Signless didn’t seem to be the least bit interested in the young Leijon descendant. 

The frustrations of never finding that happy ending elicited waves of internal anguish from the Mage of Heart, causing her to lose herself in a pit of despair and self-loathing occasionally. As a Mage of Heart she should have been able to do something, but as a being of a failed timeline, she had never been able to reach the one thing that could have secured her happiness. She had never god-tiered, and thus she never truly became the full-potentiated Mage of Heart. Instead, she seemed to remain that of a helpless teenager, trapped in a seemingly endless bubble that only dug up memories of what could have been and what had inevitably happened to end her happiness and force her to live a life of lies. 

Now, despite her little internal and eternal anguish filled battles, this never stopped Meulin from remaining friends with everyone, or at least try to. Her bond with her former love remained stable even if the two were no longer together, and her bond with her session's the pre-scratch Signless was never closer than it had been since the day of their entire session's demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently posted on my [tumblr](http://trash-kam.tumblr.com/post/152681403844/meulin-leijon-the-mage-of-heart-exposition), but that is subject to change. Maybe. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
